


Don't Love Me Raw

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, I am sorrier than I have ever been., M/M, Naegi was in the character tags for a while, Not sure why, Please Forgive me, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: After Kyousuke Munakata's heart gets ripped to shreds, will he ever believe in romance again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to this low-quality crack ship fic! This is the first of multiple Gordon Ramsay fics I may be writing haha. He's interesting. Redpandapenguin and I are collaborating on a Guy Fieri/Gordon Ramsay fanwork soon! So excited! I hope you like this first chapter!

It was an inky-black night, a sable canvas stretching for miles on end. A soup of twilight, garnished with grated stardust.

Kyousuke loved soup.

Well, he used to.

He used to love wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's apron-clad waist as the latter prepared it.

He used to love sipping on it while cuddling with his boyfriend, who told stories of his life in stardom.

He used to love the taste of it in his boyfriend's breath as they kissed.

 _I don't want it anymore,_ he would remind himself,

_I don't want **him** anymore._

However, there was no denying that Kyousuke longed for another second without cold, unheld hands.

Another second in nirvana.

He still loved everything about the man that left him-

HIs sandy waves, his rude outward demeanor, that genuine smile that he only gave to Kyousuke.

_That smile._

That smile was what drove Kyousuke forward.

What made him smile on his worst days.

What gave him value.

It was his hope.

But like hope, that smile didn't last forever.

But unlike hope, he couldn't find it again.

He just wasn't good enough for the chef.

 _A chef,_ Kyousuke scoffed softly, A _stupid chef was what drove him mad, kept him in a spin, besotted him in every waking and dreaming hour._

But no scoffing could stop him from feeling this way.

He looked out of his room's window as if the outside world was a mirror of what he had become-

A wasteland.

A wasteland, trying to recover.

But unlike the outside world, Kyousuke wasn't getting better.

People were getting worried about him. After every trip Kyousuke set out on, he would retreat to his room, everything hanging on the walls reminding him of his mistakes. He would take his anger out on the walls, paint chips still lingering on the tips of his swords. Once he had even attempted murder on a former subordinate. He had never in his sane mind been this way before.

He had never been in love this bad before.

Ever since he was left alone, he ate only processed foods, just to avoid the influence of the man he loved. Fresh food sent him into hysterics.

It was all Kyousuke could do to avoid the voice of his now ex-boyfriend clamoring in his mind.

But no matter what he did, the grumpy visage of the man that left him stuck, the insults of his self-control getting continuously more scathing.

_This **thing** is rubbish, Kyousuke! I wouldn't have kept you around if I knew you were so _ _**disgusting!** _

_I have never, ever, ever met somebody_   _I have hated as much as I hate you. Go die, it would make life so much better for the rest of us._

 _Gordon_ would never speak like that to Kyousuke.

_But what if he would now?_

Yet as the weeks flew by, Kyousuke grew back into the person he was before it all went dire-

Composed, calm, and stoic.

Composed,

_Take a deep breath, Kyousuke. Keep it together._

Calm,

_Why am I panicking?_

And stoic.

_Straighten your tie, Kyousuke. Turn on the false confidence. Just do it._

Composed,

_I can hear footsteps. Just look presentable._

Calm,

_Inhale, exhale. Don't mess this up._

And stoic.

_Why am I worrying? It's not like it's..._

A ring of the doorbell made Kyousuke's hair stand on end.

Walking to the door, he made sure he didn't look like he was hurting.

Who he saw when the door opened made him nearly faint.

"... _Gordon?"_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys I am so sorry.  
> Welcome back to reality, girls, bois, and in-betweeners! I hope that you had some fun with this! If you have any feedback to share, I'd love to hear it! Have an amazing day!


End file.
